Affaires classées
by Spring Darjeeling
Summary: A travers les rapports qu'il a effectués sur ses enquêtes avec Holmes, Watson analyse l'évolution de sa relation avec le colocataire le plus particulier de Londres... Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Une première histoire sans prétention sur la relation assez spéciale qui unit les deux compères et qui n'a pas échappée à grand monde, à voir les nombreuses et très souvent jolies fics que l'on trouve ici. Les affaires mentionnées sont vraiment « survolées », vu que mon but était plus de suivre l'évolution globale que de faire dans le détail. Mais qui sait, si l'envie d'approfondir chaque étape me vient –et surtout si j'en ai le temps !-, rien n'est impossible. Étant une passionnée des histoires originales, j'ai également apprécié le point de vue rafraîchissant de Guy Ritchie dans ses films et je trouve qu'il a apporté au mythe holmésien une nouvelle dimension visuelle très intéressante.

Enfin bref, trêve de blabla, merci de vous intéresser à ma fic et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, merci donc au génie de Conan Doyle et à celui de Ritchie.

Rating : T, mentions de drogues et de relations amoureuses entre hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas, pas la peine de vous aventurer plus loin.

-O-

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la capitale de l'empire britannique, quand bien même l'habituel brouillard londonien empêchait toute tentative d'apercevoir le ciel. Fort heureusement pour nous, la chaleur du 221b Baker Street nous protégeait du froid et de la grisaille de ce glacial mois de novembre. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et notre logeuse avait eu la bonté de nous apporter un thé, affrontant bravement les marches de l'escalier menant à notre logement ainsi que les habituelles railleries de mon colocataire. Cependant, malgré les apparences et leurs affrontements presque journaliers, j'avais compris depuis un moment que Madame Hudson et Sherlock Holmes tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, chacun à leur manière. Il fallait croire que les extraordinaires capacités de déduction de mon célèbre compagnon avaient fini par déteindre en partie sur moi, même si ce dernier aurait trouvé –avec le peu de modestie qui le caractérisait- une manière de rire de cette affirmation en me prouvant pour la énième fois qu'il était de loin inégalable en la matière.

Il s'agissait d'un soir pour le moins banal et tranquille. Les dernières semaines avaient amené quelques affaires somme toute assez simples, mais juste assez intéressantes pour divertir l'esprit de Holmes. De mon côté, je ne me plaignais nullement, savourant avec plaisir ce calme que nous n'avions pas connu depuis fort longtemps. Contrairement à mon camarade, mes activités ne se limitaient nullement à la chasse aux criminels, et le froid avait amené avec lui son habituelle épidémie de grippe. Mes journées de médecin s'en trouvaient donc très chargées et mon cabinet ne désemplissait pas. Dès lors, si je ne devais pas en plus occuper mes soirées avec d'improbables explorations d'endroits pas toujours recommandables en compagnie de Holmes, c'était d'autant plus appréciable que je pouvais reposer mon corps passablement fatigué par une longue journée de travail. Surtout que je me connaissais, si jamais l'occasion se présentait, je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser mon aide. Il avait raison quand il prétendait que je ne pouvais pas me passer de sensations fortes pour égayer ma petite vie finalement très tranquille depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan. Il y avait cependant une autre raison, et bien que je le soupçonnais de parfaitement la connaître –il n'était pas détective consultant venu maintes fois en aide à Scotland Yard pour rien-, il n'en faisait jamais allusion. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort, mais j'avais appris à vivre avec cette caractéristique depuis le début de notre collaboration, il y a de cela bien des années.

Assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, le détective était plongé dans l'étude d'un nouveau procédé chimique de son invention qui m'échappait complètement et qui semblait pourtant absorber toute son attention. Tant mieux d'un autre côté, cela lui évitait de brûler la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Ou pire, de tester l'une de ses expériences farfelues sur Gladstone, voire sur moi. Même si vivre avec Sherlock Holmes promettait de formidables aventures, cela n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux et nous l'avions souvent appris à nos dépends. Mais qu'importe, c'était devenu la routine ordinaire de notre vie pas si ordinaire et je crois qu'elle nous convenait à tous. Même à ce pauvre Gladstone, qui était actuellement en train de dormir à mes pieds, profitant lui aussi de la tranquillité du moment. Depuis le temps, je savais qu'un Holmes qui s'ennuyait pouvait être le pire des cataclysmes, tant il semblait mettre son brillant esprit dans la recherche de moyens pour se divertir et ce à tout prix. Pourtant, même si je faisais souvent les frais de son excentricité, je ne lui en tenais jamais rigueur très longtemps, comprenant très bien le supplice que lui infligeait l'ennui. Après tout, nous étions devenu tellement proches avec les années, ce qui me permettait d'entrevoir des facettes de sa personnalité totalement inédites et de le comprendre peut-être mieux que quiconque. De plus, j'avais réussi l'exploit de limiter presque à néant sa consommation de cocaïne et de morphine, ce qui m'aidait à me montrer plus indulgent envers ses caprices lorsqu'aucune affaire ne se présentait à lui.

Pour ma part, je profitais de ce répit inespéré pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes propres papiers. Ces feuilles qui me valaient parfois des remarques dédaigneuses de la part de mon cher colocataire, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à me traiter de romancier pour classe populaire, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait. Pourtant, je finis par comprendre qu'encore une fois, il s'agissait de l'une de ces façades qu'il installait entre lui, ses émotions et le monde. Cela ne m'avait pas trompé très longtemps, puisque je l'ai plusieurs fois surpris à lire derrière mon épaule ces fameux rapports de nos enquêtes qu'il dénigrait pourtant la plupart du temps. Bien entendu, il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, mais cela aussi, j'avais appris à m'y faire avec les années et me sentait même flatté qu'il s'intéresse à mes écrits. Même si je ne savais nullement si c'était par curiosité, flatterie personnelle ou simplement pour me faire plaisir à sa façon. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait qu'il semblait y attacher une once d'intérêt m'amusait tout en me procurant un immense plaisir. Après tout, toutes ces affaires, c'était un peu notre propre histoire à nous, et c'est l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussée à prendre ma plume pour fixer à jamais sur le papier tous ces souvenirs. Ces enquêtes revêtaient donc d'une importance toute particulière à mes yeux.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon rangement, parcourant des yeux les différents dossiers et cahiers qui s'étalaient devant moi et qui étaient pourtant soigneusement rangés et classés par ordre chronologique. Mon sens de l'ordre me mettait en total opposition avec mon colocataire, et pourtant c'était ces différences qui faisaient de notre cohabitation la plus belle et la plus solide qui soit. Bien entendu, il y avait là des affaires qui étaient à présent célèbres et dont la notoriété avait même dépassé les frontières. Les journaux en avaient longuement parlé à chaque fois, et même si mon compagnon laissait toujours le beau rôle à Scotland Yard et au brave Lestrade, personne n'était dupe du talent de Sherlock Holmes en matière de résolution d'enquêtes et de mystères. Preuve en était qu'il jouissait maintenant d'une très grande réputation que nous recevions bien souvent du courrier pour solliciter ses conseils, parfois même de très loin ou de la part de personnalités imminentes. Enfin, la presse se gardait bien de dire que Holmes se moquait totalement du degré de célébrité de ses clients, ou de la somme qu'on lui offrait pour ses services et que seule la particularité de l'affaire l'intéressait. Je comprenais le choix de ces journaux, le vrai Sherlock Holmes n'était pas très vendeur pour eux. C'était un être certes particulier, mais fascinant d'un autre côté et je ne me lassais jamais d'en découvrir toujours plus sur lui. Il était tel qu'il était, et jamais je ne souhaiterai le changer.

Pourtant, parmi tous ces dossiers, il était des affaires qui n'avaient jamais été dévoilées au public et qui ne le seront probablement jamais ou du moins pas avant de très longues années. Tout cela à cause de leur degré de confidentialité bien entendu. Certaines de ces affaires étaient on ne peut plus délicates et risquaient de provoquer bien des guerres si elles venaient à être dévoilées au grand jour. Il y avait dans ces papiers plus d'un secret d'Etat, ou des incidents qui pouvaient entacher plusieurs monarchies européennes, dont la nôtre. Encore une fois, la confiance que Holmes mettait en moi m'honorait. Quand je lui avais demandé si ces écrits pouvaient présenter un potentiel danger, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en déclarant que de toute manière, personne ne prendrait au sérieux des histoires écrites avec autant de mièvrerie. Derrière cette apparente critique tout à fait typique de lui, il me signifiait pourtant qu'il me faisait tout à fait confiance et que je pouvais rédiger ces aventures si j'en éprouvais l'envie. Et nos deux sourires à cet instant avaient prouvé que nous nous étions tous les deux parfaitement compris. Il s'était tissé un lien si particulier entre nous depuis notre rencontre, certaines de ces affaires classées secrètes y étaient justement pour beaucoup.

Certaines de ces enquêtes étaient encore plus particulières, non pas parce qu'elles concernaient forcément des personnages célèbres ou des problèmes d'État mais simplement parce qu'elles nous concernaient nous et que je les gardais plus par sentimentalité qu'autre chose. Contrairement aux autres affaires, elles n'avaient pas pour but de dévoiler les étonnantes capacités de déduction du détective, ou même d'être publiées tout court. Je savais bien qu'elles étaient condamnées à n'être lues que par moi ou à la limite par Holmes. D'ailleurs, je soupçonnais ce dernier d'y avoir déjà jeté un coup d'œil, puisque son qualificatif le plus récurrent en ce qui concernait mes talents narratifs possédait presque toujours la mention « rempli d'un romantisme écœurant propre à plaire aux jeunes demoiselles effarouchées ». Comme je le disais, les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort. Mais cela ne voulait nullement dire, comme le pensaient certains, qu'il n'en avait aucun. Bien au contraire, il suffisait de prendre la peine de le connaître pour remarquer qu'un être aussi exceptionnel ne pouvait avoir qu'une façon exceptionnelle de fonctionner. Et j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir le connaître assez bien pour m'en rendre compte. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Dans cette période où l'hypocrisie régnait en maître, c'était trop demander que de vouloir que l'opinion populaire comprenne un être aussi particulier que lui…

Mon regard s'attarda sur un dossier intitulé sobrement « Bow Street ». Un simple nom de rue, mais un tel scandale évité de peu ! Un bordel pour homme avait subi une importante descente policière, et le patron n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se défendre que de donner des noms de gens illustres qui auraient fréquenté son établissement en secret. La liste contenait des noms de magistrats respectés, mais également de politiciens haut placés, de personnes proches de la couronne ainsi que celui du célèbre détective consultant Sherlock Holmes. Autant dire que même s'il était impliqué dans l'affaire, son aide fut nécessaire pour éviter le scandale et garantir une enquête rapide et discrète afin de blanchir toutes ces personnes. A commencer par lui. Pourtant, il fallut tout de même l'intervention de Mycroft pour le décider, tant il ne semblait pas plus motivé que cela. Étonnamment, malgré les accusations qui pesaient sur sa personne, il resta calme et son flegme ne le quitta à aucun moment. Contrairement à moi qui n'avait cessé de m'en faire pour lui et pour sa réputation. Plus que tout le reste, la perspective que mon colocataire et ami puisse connaître le sort que l'on réservait aux hommes qui se livraient à ces activités taboues me tordait le ventre et m'empêchait de dormir. J'investis donc toute mon énergie dans la résolution de cette affaire, mettant tout en œuvre pour venir en aide à mon compagnon, inquiet de le voir si peu concerné par les dangers qui le menaçaient.

Finalement, tout le monde fut innocenté grâce aux talents de Holmes et le patron crapuleux fut remis entre les mains de la justice sans entraves. Malgré la frustration de voir à quel point il s'était si peu investi dans l'affaire en comparaison de tous les efforts que j'avais fournis, le soulagement de le savoir libre de toute menace prit rapidement le dessus sur tout le reste. Il tint tout de même à me remercier pour ma volonté à prouver son innocence en m'emmenant boire un verre dans l'un des nombreux bars où ils avaient ses habitudes. Étonné, je l'avais suivi avec une certaine curiosité, heureux de pouvoir le découvrir en dehors de notre salon de Baker Street. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, et les verres se vidèrent rapidement. Nous finîmes par rentrer à notre logement, assez éméchés tous les deux. Possédant une résistance quasi nulle à la boisson, l'aide de mon colocataire ne fut pas de trop pour me tirer jusque sur notre canapé. Puis, l'alcool faisant tomber toutes les barrières de ma timidité et de ma retenue naturelle, nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien sans aucune gêne. Toujours sur le même ton amusé provoqué par le taux d'éthanol dans notre sang, je me mis à discuter de l'affaire dans laquelle il avait été impliqué, arguant que de toute manière, l'accusation était tout bonnement stupide et que personne n'y aurait cru. Malgré mon état d'ébriété, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le regard qu'il me lança accompagné par un léger sourire amusé. Un regard dans lequel je pus lire une sincérité qui me troubla et me désarma totalement.

« Et si je vous disais qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans cette accusation, que feriez-vous ? Et si ce n'était pas dans cet endroit que j'étais allé, mais dans un autre du même genre et ce plus d'une fois, comment réagiriez-vous mon cher Watson ? »

Je ne sus que répondre à de telles questions, complètement pris au dépourvu. Pourtant, malgré mes pensées rendus confuses par l'alcool, je parvins à réaliser que durant toute l'affaire, l'idée que cette information puisse être vraie n'avait jamais vraiment occupé mon esprit. J'étais bien trop obnubilé par la peur de le voir subir un châtiment que par la nature du prétendu crime. Et même à présent, l'imaginer croupir au fond d'une cellule tout en subissant tortures et déshonneur m'était bien plus insupportable que de savoir qu'il s'était rendu dans un bordel pour hommes, à mon grand étonnement. Bien entendu, cela ne m'indifférait pas totalement, mais cela ne me choqua pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Durant mon silence, il m'inspecta attentivement et m'observa durant ma lente réflexion. Puis, comme s'il avait pu lire mes pensées, il montra un air satisfait et se leva pour prendre congé, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et mon air béat.

Je savais Holmes peu enclin à succomber à la gente féminine, même si dire qu'il était misogyne me semblait un peu exagéré. Lorsqu'une demoiselle courageuse et pleine d'esprit venait nous demander de l'aide, il se montrait toujours très courtois et faisait souvent l'éloge des qualités de ces jeunes femmes parfois durement traitées par la vie. Mais il était vrai que je ne lui connaissais aucune conquête, ni fiancée. Son regard sur les femmes était toujours désintéressé et il semblait n'avoir aucun plaisir –au contraire de moi, je l'avouais un peu avec honte- à admirer leur beauté et leur élégance. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse en réalité… L'idée était trop étrange pour moi. Comme tout gentilhomme qui se respecte, je n'avais jamais fréquenté de maison de plaisir, ni aucune prostituée, femme ou homme d'ailleurs. Je venais pourtant de réaliser à quel point Holmes et moi avions vécu et vivions une existence différente l'un et l'autre et que dans le fond, je ne connaissais presque rien de son passé et de certaines choses sur lui. Mais loin d'être complètement choqué et secoué par cette information, je me surpris à vouloir en savoir davantage sur lui. Il ne me rebutait pas, au contraire, je me sentais encore plus attiré par les mystères qui entouraient sa vie et sa personnalité.

Le réveil au matin suivant fut difficile, je me forçai pourtant à me lever afin de pouvoir interroger plus en détail sur les révélations qu'il m'avait faites le soir d'avant. Pourtant, lorsque je le rejoignis à la table du petit-déjeuner, il semblait non seulement complètement frais et joyeux mais ne mentionna pas une seule fois notre discussion pendant la durée du repas. Toutefois, mes regards timides et insistants dans sa direction finirent par le mettre au courant des interrogations qu'il avait suscité en moi. Il saisit sa tasse de thé, et déclara avant de la boire avec un petit sourire triste :

« Vous savez, être un génie ne protège pas de la solitude. Du moins, pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. »

Ce jour-là, je n'en appris pas plus, mais cela me suffit pourtant et je n'insistai pas davantage. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais ce fut le début d'un changement radical dans notre relation et dans ma propre vie. De nouvelles affaires allaient ensuite continuer à modifier à jamais le cours de notre existence.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Gwenhifar et Lua j pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur 3 Watson est en effet un personnage doux et attentionné, du moins de mon point de vue :)

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les prochains chapitres étant déjà écrits, cela devrait aller assez vite. Bonne lecture !

-O-

L'autre dossier qui capta mon attention fut celui que j'avais décidé d'intituler « L'aventure du docteur kidnappé », ne sachant vraiment pas trouver un titre plus original à cette histoire où je fus en fait le médecin éponyme. Quand je disais que vivre avec Sherlock Holmes était dangereux, je ne plaisantais pas ou qu'à moitié. En dehors de ses expériences explosives et des criminels que nous pourchassions, les nombreux ennemis que mon colocataire s'était fait depuis ses débuts dans la lutte contre le mal représentaient toujours un immense danger pour sa vie. Et pour la mienne, accessoirement. De par ses liens avec la police et les grands de ce monde, l'idée que je puisse servir d'otage contre un service de la part de mon influent ami traversa l'esprit d'un groupe de malfaiteurs dans le besoin de papiers pour quitter l'Angleterre et échapper aux poursuites contre tous les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais s'ils avaient saisi que le lien entre Holmes et moi n'était plus tout à fait celui de simples amis colocataires - je commençais moi-même à peine à le comprendre-, quoiqu'il en soit ils m'interceptèrent durant mon habituelle balade journalière et me firent monter de force dans un fiacre avant de m'assommer.

J'avais beau savoir me défendre et me battre, contre une demi-douzaine de brutes je ne pus cependant rien faire. A mon réveil, je me trouvai dans une cave, la tête douloureuse, les poignets ligotés et sans aucun repère temporel ou spatial. En écoutant la voix de mes ravisseurs qui me parvenaient de la pièce située en-dessus, je compris qu'une demande de rançon avait été envoyée à Baker Street et saisis le but de mon enlèvement. Je m'en voulus immédiatement de n'avoir su éviter cet incident et de mettre ainsi mon ami dans pareille situation. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives désespérées pour me libérer, mes efforts furent vains, les bougres sachant apparemment comment faire de solides nœuds. Comme je l'appris par la suite et comme j'aurais dû logiquement le déduire si j'avais possédé les facilités de Holmes, l'un de mes ravisseurs était un marin qui se livrait à de la contrebande d'œuvres d'art. Je dus donc patienter de longues heures, ruminant contre mon impuissance et ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'avais cependant aucun doute quant au fait que mon colocataire allait finir par me retrouver. Personne n'était plus doué que lui pour retrouver des personnes disparues, je le savais pour l'avoir maintes fois vu à l'œuvre. Je n'étais donc nullement inquiet pour ma propre personne, mais plutôt pour celle de Lestrade et de tous les policiers qui risquaient de se retrouver sous les ordres de Holmes dans cette affaire. Le connaissant, il ne ferait nullement preuve de délicatesse.

Mon colocataire avait beau se moquer de moi et me rallier la plupart du temps, les rares compliments qui sortaient de sa bouche m'étaient généralement destinés. De son propre aveu, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne, pas même son propre frère qu'il ne voyait plus très souvent depuis que chacun avait suivi sa propre route. Avec le temps, j'avais finis par comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de sa façon personnelle de me dire que j'étais un ami inestimable et une personne importante pour lui. Dès lors, mes critiques envers ses airs froids et ses moqueries finirent par disparaître lentement de mon esprit. Même les situations abracadabrantes dans lesquelles il nous entraînait parfois n'arrivaient plus à me faire sortir de mes gonds comme autrefois. Peut-être était-ce parce que je prenais de l'âge, ou parce que je m'étais habitué à sa personnalité particulière ou bien alors les deux mais je devenais de plus en plus calme au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Bien entendu, il m'arrivait d'exploser quand il dépassait les bornes, mais cela se produisait rarement. Nous avions trouvé une sorte d'équilibre et cela nous convenait à tous les deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand j'entendis enfin une porte s'ouvrir violemment à l'étage d'au-dessus et une ruée de pas pénétrer dans la maison où j'étais retenu prisonnier, je sus que l'heure de ma délivrance était arrivée. Tandis que les malfaiteurs se faisaient coincer de manière musclée à en croire le tintamarre qui provenait de la pièce, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit subitement devant moi. Lorsque mes yeux furent à nouveau habitués à la lumière, je parvins à distinguer la silhouette de mon colocataire qui se dirigeait rapidement vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à faire une remarque sarcastique sur le fait que j'avais failli attendre mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il m'attira contre lui et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !»

La surprise m'empêcha de réagir ou de répondre quoique ce soit. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à réaliser que Sherlock Holmes soit capable d'une telle démonstration de sentiments, et encore moins qu'il puisse se comporter d'une manière aussi intime envers moi. Mais à mon grand étonnement, ma première et unique réaction fut de rougir violemment. Parce qu'il était vraiment collé contre moi, et parce que c'était loin de me déplaire. Les bruits avant-coureurs d'un Lestrade toujours en retard nous parvinrent et mirent fin à notre accolade. Holmes me lâcha sans un mot et commença à défaire le nœud qui attachait mes mains tandis que l'inspecteur rentrait dans la pièce, essoufflé. Mais sur le moment, je ne pris guère attention à l'arrivée d'une troupe de police, bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, osant à peine lever timidement le regard vers mon colocataire et sauveur du jour. Heureusement pour nous, Lestrade, fidèle à lui-même, ne remarqua rien quant à notre étrange comportement du moment. D'un autre côté, c'était normal. J'étais sauf, et c'était le principal. Du moins pour l'inspecteur.

Après l'arrestation de la bande, j'assurai à Lestrade et Holmes que je me portais tout à fait bien et que j'étais en mesure de rentrer chez nous dès à présent. Le chemin en fiacre fut lourd et silencieux, mon camarade n'ayant manifestement aucune envie de discuter de ce qui s'était produit dans la cave. Il se bornait simplement à observer par la fenêtre le paysage gris défiler devant lui, tout en semblant réfléchir. Pour ma part, je ne cessais de me torturer l'esprit afin de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet de la meilleure manière qui soit, en vain. Je passai donc le temps du voyage à fixer mes mains, lançant de temps en temps un rapide coup d'œil timide vers Holmes, hésitant à lui poser les milles questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres mais me rétractant finalement. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'en étais, ni par où commencer la discussion. Et de toute manière, s'il avait décidé de ne pas parler, je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose… J'attendis donc en silence, espérant qu'un miracle ferait changer cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Baker Street et rejoignîmes notre salon sans dire un mot. Je m'apprêtai donc à me rendre dans ma chambre, plus épuisé que je ne pensais l'être. Après tout, j'avais été enlevé et mon colocataire m'avait enlacé, tout cela en une seule journée. Il y avait de quoi être fatigué, très fatigué. Cependant, alors que je tournai le dos en direction de la chambre, un cri m'arrêta net dans ma course.

« Watson, attendez ! »

Je me retournai immédiatement, comme si mon corps avait attendu cette réaction depuis trop longtemps. Mais mes yeux n'eurent pas à le chercher longtemps, puisqu'il se trouvait juste devant moi et attrapa mon poignet avant de me pousser contre la paroi du mur. Complètement hébété et surpris, je ne réagis pas, me contentant de le regarder avec une totale incompréhension. Ses immenses yeux marron me fixaient avec une telle intensité et un tel sérieux que je ne pus en détacher mon regard. Il approcha son visage du mien sans briser notre contact visuel, et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer tout comme mon visage virer doucement au cramoisi. Pourtant, pas moyen de détacher mon regard du sien. Pour la première fois, je me rendais compte à quel point ses prunelles étaient fascinantes et m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant. Comment rater de pareils yeux dans lesquels on ne pouvait que vouloir s'y noyer ? Par ailleurs, c'était typiquement le genre de réflexions que je gardais pour moi, sachant très bien qu'il les dénigrerait en les entendant ou en les lisant. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité, j'étais captivé.

« Watson, je n'en puis plus. Cette situation est si horripilante, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Jamais je n'avais réussi à être aussi peu sûr de mes observations pour répondre aux problèmes et aux questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. C'est agaçant de se sentir si impuissant. »

Ses paroles me troublèrent encore davantage, et je ne saisissais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. D'une voix peu sûre, je parvins toutefois à lui demander :

« Mais… Holmes, de quoi diable parler-vous ? Je… je ne comprends pas… »

Cette nouvelle preuve de sa supériorité en ce qui concernait l'intellect le fit lever les yeux au plafond. Malgré la situation, ma lenteur d'esprit en comparaison de lui semblait toutefois toujours autant l'agacer. Cependant, il reporta rapidement son regard sur moi avant de se décider à éclairer ma lanterne.

« De vous, me lança-il en haussant la voix. Je parle de vous ! Je dois savoir : est-ce que je vous dégoûte ? Est-ce que vous me détester ? Répondez bon sang ! »

« Mais euh, commençai-je puisque j'étais sommé de parler mais tout ne sachant que dire tant j'étais perdu. N… non, non, je ne vous déteste pas voyons ! Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me dégoûteriez ? Certes, votre hygiène laisse parfois à désirer mais de là à dire que… »

« Ce n'est pas cela que j'avais à l'esprit. » déclara-t-il en poussant un soupir. Je continuai à l'observer avec un air désorienté et ignorant. Mon colocataire sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis passa une main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser avec douceur.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi surpris, et pourtant, dieu sait qu'avec Sherlock Holmes, chaque jour amenait son lot de surprises. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où il avait troué le mur pour former les initiales de la reine, ou encore, du moment où il m'avait avoué ne pas savoir que c'était la terre qui tournait autour du soleil et non l'inverse. Mais ce baiser restera incontestablement la plus grande surprise qu'il ait pu me faire. Mais, même si mon esprit peinait fortement à comprendre ce qui se passait, mon corps répondit timidement à son baiser. Au bout de quelques instants, Holmes s'éloigna de moi et détourna le regard, légèrement embarrassé tandis que je continuai à le regarder d'un air béat.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais si les mots ne parviennent pas à vous faire comprendre, je n'avais plus que cette solution. »

Haussant les épaules d'une manière détachée, il s'éloigna pour aller chercher sa pipe et commença à la bourrer de tabac. De mon côté, je restai toujours stupéfié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, me contentant de le regarder fixement. Finalement, quelques syllabes parvinrent à franchir le seuil de ces lèvres qui avaient rencontré les siennes i peine quelques secondes.

« Holmes, mais… mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Mon colocataire prit le temps d'allumer sa pipe et d'en tirer une bouffée tranquillement avant de me répondre sur un ton presque désinvolte :

« Savez-vous à quel point j'ai eu peur de vous perdre aujourd'hui ? Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru être affecté autant que cela… Et puis il y avait vous. Que penseriez-vous de moi si je vous avouais que j'aurais préféré mettre stupidement ma vie en danger plutôt que de vous perdre ? Je savais très bien que la révélation sur les bordels pour hommes ne vous avait pas choqué, ce qui aurait dû me rassurer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que… que vous pourriez me fuir. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, répondis-je timidement alors que je commençai à reprendre mes esprits et à retrouver mon teint cramoisi. Vous aviez peur de ma réaction quant au fait que vous aviez… une attirance pour moi ? »

Pour la première fois, son visage rougit légèrement. A croire qu'il n'avait pas lui-même réalisé que ce mot pouvait représenter ce qu'il ressentait. Les émotions, encore et toujours son point faible.

« Eh bien, répondit-il rapidement sur un ton embarrassé. Je suppose que cela peut s'appeler de cette façon également. Mais quoi que ce soit, c'est bel et bien partagé et je n'avais pas besoin de m'en faire autant. »

A mon tour de rougir encore plus et de détourner le regard. Constatant mon embarras, Holmes se décida à poursuivre son raisonnement.

« Vous n'avez pas pris vos jambes à votre coup en criant au crime, car il s'agit bien d'un crime, mais j'ose supposer que vous le savez. Mieux, vous avez eu un semblant de réponse à mon baiser. Je suppose donc que cela ne vous a pas déplu, je me trompe ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne me trompe jamais. De plus… »

« Il suffit, Holmes ! »

Voilà qu'il recommençait à partir dans ses longues explications, explications qui camouflaient à peine l'exaltation de son propre ego et de ses qualités. Et cela, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Pas maintenant. Quoiqu'il puisse bien en penser en tentant de masquer la réalité, il s'agissait bien ici de sentiments et je ne pouvais pas le laisser éluder cela. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, je sorti de ma paralysie pour me diriger d'une traite vers mon colocataire. L'attrapant par la nuque, je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Je crois bien qu'il fut assez surpris, puisque j'entendis le bruit de sa pire heurter le sol à nos pieds. Il s'attendait sans doute plus à ce que je frappe plutôt qu'à cela. Comme quoi, ses déductions n'étaient pas infaillibles, et il fut assez plaisant de constater que je pouvais encore le surprendre malgré ce qu'il pensait de mon intellect qu'il se plaisait à décrire comme prévisible. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, il m'observa avec le même air étonné qui avait été le mien auparavant, tandis que j'essayais de tout faire pour garder mon calme et pour éviter que mes joues déjà fort rougies ne le deviennent plus encore.

Car à la vérité, il avait raison, évidemment. Cela m'avait plu, terriblement. C'était peut-être cela le plus stupéfiant. Oui, je savais que c'était un crime que d'éprouver une telle attirance pour un autre homme. Non, il ne me dégoûtait pas, au contraire. C'était sans doute là le problème. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème ? Après toutes ces années passées auprès du détective, j'avais au moins appris une chose, c'était que la justice n'était pas toujours juste. Pourquoi punissait-elle ces pauvres « malheureuses » comme on appelait les femmes obligées de vendre leur corps pour pouvoir se nourrir ? Pourquoi punissait-elle ces enfants de rue qui volait pour vivre ? Et pourquoi dès lors que le criminel faisait partie de la haute société, tout se compliquait ? Au moins avec Holmes, j'avais appris à avoir une vision plus large et à remettre en question certaines choses. Je préférais aider ces pauvres gens plutôt que les juger et les condamner. Je préférais parfois outrepasser la loi, si ça nous permettait d'arrêter un dangereux criminel. Alors à côté de toutes ces atrocités qui se produisaient chaque jour dans ce monde, était-ce si grave d'aimer, même s'il s'agissait de la « mauvaise » personne ? Je me sentais tout à fait capable de vivre avec ce crime sans culpabilité aucune.

Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants, nous contentant de nous observer sans rien dire. Puis finalement, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage toujours surpris de Holmes.

« Eh bien Watson, je crois bien que vous ne pouviez m'apporter de preuve plus concluante. Heureusement que vous êtes là, je ne saurai décidemment pas me passer de vos service. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, avec de nouvelles étapes dans la vie de nos deux compagnons, j'espère rester logique et plausible dans l'évolution de leur relation.**  
**Merci à calliope971, Gwenhifar, Lua j et Glasgow pour vos adorables reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira =)**

**Et je tenais à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes que vous pourriez trouver ici ou là, la relecture n'est pas toujours évidente, surtout après une certaine heure le soir ! Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture ^^**

-O-

Holmes était quelqu'un d'assez égoïste et borné, quand il s'y mettait. Une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y accrochait fermement et connaissait –ou tolérait- peu d'échecs. Il s'était toujours montré assez possessif en ce qui concernait mon humble personne, et cela empira dès que notre relation devint plus intime. Pour ma part, maintenant qu'il y avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une raison sensée à ses crises de jalousie, je les supportais tout de même mieux et sans trop broncher. Après tout, et même s'il rechignait à nous appeler de cette façon, nous formions un couple et il était donc normal que l'on se montre possessif. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas, mais c'était un comportement qui me semblait logique et compréhensible en fin de compte. Ainsi, je comprenais pourquoi il avait tout mis en œuvre pour saboter mes tentatives de m'éloigner de Baker Street, allant jusqu'à acheter les locaux où je comptais établir un cabinet plus grand pour mes patients. D'une certaine façon, c'était attendrissant de sa part. Et surtout très maladroit.

A partir de ce baiser, notre vie ne changea pas beaucoup en apparence. Nous continuâmes à résoudre des affaires comme auparavant, et à vivre notre petite vie au 221B. Cependant, même en public ou devant notre logeuse, certains petits détails changeaient. Il s'agissait parfois de regards, parfois de mains qui s'effleurent, d'un rougissement discret ou d'un sourire narquois. Parfois, il me tenait la porte, jouant souvent sur le fait qu'il n'était pas la parfaite épouse dont j'avais rêvé par le passé. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Je me contentais donc généralement dans ces cas-là de lever les yeux au plafond et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Car je comprenais tout de même à travers ses gestes qu'il tenait à moi, à sa manière. A notre manière. Durant nos investigations communes, nous veillions encore plus l'un sur l'autre, évitant à tout prix de mettre l'autre en danger. Et lorsqu'il sortait enquêter de son côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, même si cela signifiait passer une voire deux nuit blanches. Mais de manière générale, il trouvait le moyen de me contacter par télégramme pour me rassurer, ayant lui-même expérimenté ce qu'était l'angoisse de ne pas savoir où se trouvait l'autre et comment il se portait.

Dans l'intimité de notre relation par contre, les choses changèrent petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, nous apprîmes à découvrir ces nouveaux sentiments qui nous animaient à travers divers évènements de notre vie. Et très souvent, ces changements intervenaient lors de nos enquêtes. La première fois que j'osais lui prendre la main, ce fut lors du mariage d'une demoiselle Violet. Nous l'avions aidé à retrouver son fiancé disparu, qui se trouvait en réalité au fin fond de la campagne autour de Cambridge après un enterrement de vie de garçon un peu trop arrosé. Voir ainsi l'amour et la joie sur le visage de ces deux jeunes gens m'avait beaucoup émut, et ce geste de tendresse fut presque un réflexe. Lorsque je le vis sourire et serrer ma main plus fortement en réponse, je m'étais alors senti encore plus heureux et ému. Nous n'étions peut-être pas un couple comme les autres, mais notre bonheur était semblable à celui de ces mariés. Enfin, de mon point de vue en tous cas. Malgré notre rapprochement, les sentiments de Holmes me restaient toujours hors d'atteinte et quand bien même il semblait aussi heureux que je ne l'étais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Chose tout à fait normale, me ferait-il remarquer, puisque son esprit est infiniment plus complexe que le mien. Durant toute sa vie, son égo ne l'avait étrangement jamais étouffé, mais cela faisait sans doute partie du personnage.

Continuant à ranger mes papiers, je m'arrêtai soudainement en saisissant le dossier de l'incendie de la Grange des Leverson et poussai un soupir amusé. Lors de cette affaire, le déclencheur du feu était resté un mystère durant fort longtemps, car le jour du sinistre, il avait plu des cordes et tous les environs étaient aussi trempés que peuvent l'être nos contrées subissant la météo britannique réputée dans le monde entier pour son humidité. Holmes avait fini par trouver que le coupable avait utilisé un composé chimique qui prenait feu au contact de l'eau, composé qu'il s'amusa ensuite à essayer… sur son propre lit, le rendant par la même parfaitement inutilisable. J'aurais dû me méfier, découvrir que tout cela avait été prémédité depuis le début. Seulement, quand il vint me trouver au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'annoncer que son lit était hors d'usage et pour me demander s'il pouvait passer la nuit avec moi, j'étais bien trop sonné pour penser à quoi que ce soit et acceptais sans rechigner. Notre première nuit ensemble fut donc la conséquence de l'une de ses nombreuses machinations. Enfin, comme il me le signala au petit matin lorsque lui je lui fis la remarque:

« Pourtant, et encore une fois, cela n'a pas eu l'air de vous déplaire, mon cher. »

Toujours le dernier mot. Cependant, il m'arrivait aussi de lui imposer mes choix et de le taquiner quand il allait trop loin. Lorsque je trouvais qu'il s'était trop moqué de ma personne ou s'était trop joué de moi, je lui interdisais l'accès à mon lit malgré ses protestations et l'envoyait dormir dans le sien, qui commençait à prendre la poussière depuis le temps. Puis finalement, lorsque sa fierté atteignait ses limites, il s'excusait et je l'autorisais à revenir. Il s'agissait de remettre les pendules à l'heure de temps à autre, lui rappeler que moi aussi, j'avais le droit de décider. Mais mise à part ces rares cas, nous vivions dans un équilibre qui nous était propre. Lui extravagant et passionné, moi conciliant et tendre. Les choses évoluaient lentement, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que quelque chose entre nous avait clairement changé. Quoi, nous ne pouvions cependant pas encore le dire.

Il y avait parfois cette lueur qui survenait dans ses yeux lorsque nous nous fixions, dans les rares instants où il se taisait. Une sorte d'étincelle de passion et de bienveillance qu'il n'avait pas lorsque je le connus et qui apparut progressivement au fur et à mesure que notre relation évoluait. Et puis, il y avait toutes ces petites attentions qui pouvaient sembler être très peu de choses, mais qui prenaient une importance non négligeable quand on connaissait Holmes comme j'avais appris à le connaître. Comme lors de cette affaire des cambriolages de Chelsea, dossier sur lequel je passai justement l'une de mes mains tandis que les souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette folle course-poursuite à travers la ville, à courir après les voleurs que nous avions pris sur le fait ? Je ressentais encore l'horrible sensation de cet air glacé de janvier qui me brûlait de plus en plus les poumons tandis que nous courrions dans les ruelles, zigzaguant entre les passants et parfois entre les fiacres qui manquaient de nous percuter. Et puis, il y eut les effluves marines qui s'échappaient de la Tamise et que le vent nous envoyait en pleine face alors que nous longions les quais. Désarmés par cette barrière d'eau, nos lascars furent finalement rattrapés, mais n'abandonnèrent pas aussi facilement. Malheureusement pour eux, les combats physiques étaient loin de nous être étrangers, surtout en ce qui concernait Holmes. Cependant, un moment d'inattention de ma part eut raison de mon équilibre et mon souvenir suivant fut celui de la froide et polluée eau fluviale de notre cité.

Sur le moment, plus de peur que de mal. J'avais beau être un homme quelque peu retardé et naïf parfois –selon les propres termes de Holmes, je lui étais tout de même reconnaissant de préciser que c'était occasionnel-, je savais nager et fis remarquer à mon colocataire que sa plongée dans la Tamise pour me venir en aide avait été tout à fait inutile et terriblement théâtral. Il s'en tira avec un simple haussement d'épaule, préférant se concentrer sur les malfaiteurs mis K.O par nos bons soins. Pourtant, de retour à Baker Street, il insista pour que je me réchauffe après mon bain glacé dans la rivière, chose que je fis mais qui ne m'évita pas de tomber malade le jour suivant. Je fus ainsi cloué au lit durant une bonne semaine, luttant contre une forte fièvre et contre les assauts répétés de Mme Hudson pour que je reste au calme. Cette dernière obtint même le soutien de Holmes dans cette tâche, alliance assez exceptionnelle pour être soulignée. Malheureusement pour moi. Durant toute ma convalescence, je ne pus même pas manger par moi-même, étant presque nourris de force par mon compagnon, ce qui nous valut plus d'un affrontement. Mais je finissais toujours par capituler, après tout, j'étais malade et affaibli.

Malgré tout, je sentais bien qu'il s'en voulait, se sentant sans doute responsable de mon état et s'inquiétant pour ma santé à sa façon. Durant toute cette semaine, il resta à mon chevet, ne sortit pas de notre logement et s'occupa de moi aussi bien que Sherlock Holmes peut s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il veilla sur moi durant mes douloureux sommeil, allant jusqu'à me tenir la main lorsque la fièvre me faisait délirer. Il avait beau prétendre que c'était la maladie qui me faisait rêver cela, je n'en étais pas dupe pour autant. Il fut aux petits soins pour moi, et je me demandais comment il avait pu tenir autant de temps dans l'inactivité intellectuelle, chose qui lui répugnait pourtant plus que tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à lui et à notre logeuse, je fus rétabli plus rapidement que prévu et mon ami put reprendre ses activités de détective. Il ne manqua pas de me signaler que son soulagement apparent concernait uniquement sa joie de reprendre son travail et ne concernait en rien mon état de santé. Évidemment. Mais à son léger sourire, je comprenais bien qu'il était heureux que je sois à nouveau sur pieds.

Il fallut pourtant du temps avant d'arriver à ce que nous vivions à présent. Les choses évoluaient, mais malgré tout, durant les premiers mois, notre nouvelle relation était loin d'être claire. Je savais que mes sentiments envers lui étaient définitivement plus que de la simple amitié, des amis ne passaient pas leur nuit ensemble comme nous le faisions et ils ne se regardaient pas de la manière dont nous nous regardions. Et plus le temps passait, plus je ne pouvais continuer à ignorer cette question : plus que de l'attirance, était-ce de l'amour ? Je n'avais rien trouvé à redire aux changements qui étaient survenus dans notre vie depuis ce fameux baiser, me trouvant tout à fait heureux dans la situation actuelle tout en sachant pertinemment que d'autres la condamnerait. Mais, étais-je amoureux de Sherlock Holmes ? Cet homme aux manières parfois douteuses, qui trouait le mur de balles dans un élan patriotique et qui jugeait que le meilleur moment pour jouer un Lied de Mendelssohn se situait entre deux et trois heures du matin ? Pourtant, je ne pouvais plus ma voiler la face plus longtemps, car il était plus que certain que notre relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Puis un jour, ce moment arriva. La lumière d'un clair matin de printemps baignait notre chambre de Baker Street tandis que nous nous fixions silencieusement, face à face, couché chacun d'un côté du lit. J'observai ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire complice et heureux, ainsi que ses yeux qui me fixaient avec une certaine malice mêlée à de la tendresse. Je perçus soudainement dans ce regard l'étincelle que j'avais déjà remarquée ces derniers temps mais qui me bouleversa complètement sur le moment, tant elle semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi vivace. Et là, je compris.

« Holmes, je vous aime. »

Comme je m'y attendais un peu, son air s'assombrit d'un seul coup et il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qui tournait autour de ces trois mots. Tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'amour –du moins en ce qui le concernait lui- le faisait soupirer et il traitait la moindre allusion à ses sentiments avec un mépris presque disproportionné. Non, jamais l'amour n'aurait pu les atteindre, lui et son incroyable intelligence. Il le tolérait chez les autres, c'est-à-dire chez nous, les gens d'un intellect banal. Mais pas chez lui. Pourtant, je l'aimais. Il n'y avait à présent plus de doutes possibles. Mais plus que la perspective d'aimer un homme, c'était la possibilité que cela ne soit pas partagé qui m'effrayait. Bien sûr, il tenait à moi, mais de la même manière que moi je tenais à lui ? Avait-on un futur tous les deux ? Je me sentais perdu. Il lut cependant la tristesse dans mes yeux face à ma réaction et m'attira tendrement dans ses bras pour m'enlacer. Et je me blottis doucement contre lui, quelque peu apaisé par sa présence contre moi. Je l'aimais, mais Sherlock Holmes était-il capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes et votre fidélité ! Pour répondre à Glasgow, je suis heureuse de voir que mon Holmes est difficile à cerner. C'est un personnage tellement complexe et multifacette, ça veut dire que je ne l'ai pas trop raté xD Et j'essayerai de poster la suite assez rapidement, que Sukhii n'ait pas trop à attendre ^^ (je suis d'accord, c'est dur de patienter parfois !). Et encore merci à Lua j et calliope971 pour votre fidélité ****

**Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture =)**

-O-

C'est durant cette période de doutes quant à notre relation que se produisit l'affaire de l'étrange mariage d'Henry Ashworth. Même à présent, cette affaire évoquait en moi une certaine stupeur, quoiqu'avec le temps, elle s'était fortement teintée d'amusement. Sa simple évocation réussissait à me faire esquisser un sourire. Durant cette année, nous avions été sur la piste d'un grand criminel international, William Ashworth, qui avait élu domicile pour un temps dans Londres. Nous –enfin, surtout Holmes préciserait ce dernier- le surveillions depuis plusieurs mois, sans toutefois parvenir à mettre la main sur lui. Le bougre semblait posséder une incroyable capacité à nous filer entre les doigts, chose qui agaçait passablement mon compagnon. Pour ma part, je trouvais cela plutôt amusant de voir le grand Sherlock Holmes échouer plusieurs fois de suite, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis Irène Adler. Mais gare à moi si jamais le détective apercevait le moindre sourire face à sa déconvenue, puisqu'il se mettait immédiatement à m'ignorer totalement, faisant comme si je n'existais pas tel un enfant. Cependant, cela ne durait généralement pas plus de deux heures, son immense égo ne supportant apparemment plus la solitude et nous oubliions toujours bien vite ces querelles. Mais se concentrer sur une affaire m'arrangeait fortement, c'était une façon comme une autre de ne plus trop penser à ces questions sur notre relation qui m'empêchaient parfois de fermer l'œil durant la nuit.

La chance sembla enfin tourner, lorsque Holmes découvrit la raison de la venue d'Ashworth dans la capitale britannique : son fils unique, Henry, se mariait tout bientôt. Il était donc quasiment certain que le père serait présent à ce grand événement, même le futur marié semblait le penser. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu son père depuis son enfance, Henry recevait apparemment de temps en temps de ses nouvelles. Il s'agissait donc d'une occasion inespérée de mettre la main sur cet homme. Toutefois, il était fort à parier que notre criminel serait encore plus sur ses gardes, la situation étant hautement dangereuse pour lui et nul besoin de s'appeler Holmes pour le déduire. Une semaine avant la date fatidique, Holmes s'enferma dans son ancienne chambre et prépara son plan dans le plus grand secret. Je fus surpris de cet éloignement soudain, mais supposais qu'il faisait cela car son idée requérait des moyens dangereux auxquels il ne souhaitait pas m'exposer. Du moins, Je l'espérais. Pour ma part, cela me permit de tenir mes visites plus calmement qu'à l'accoutumé, même si parfois, certains bruits étranges semblaient provenir de la pièce où se trouvait mon colocataire. Mais c'était Holmes, et tous mes patients étaient habitués aux facéties de ce dernier. Il semblait pourtant absorbé dans ses recherches, puisque je ne le voyais pas de la journée. Il me rejoignait seulement quand je me trouvais dans mon lit, souvent à des heures si tardives que je peinais à me réveiller suffisamment pour répondre à ses étreintes plus ou moins passionnées. En tous cas, ce plan semblait lui donner de l'énergie à en revendre, puisqu'à chacun de mes réveils, il était déjà reparti dans sa chambre.

La veille de la cérémonie arriva finalement, et sans plus m'éclairer sur ses plans, Holmes m'invita à suivre la directive, qui consistait à simplement veiller dans un coin de l'église avec la plus grande discrétion. Il ne me donna pas plus d'indications, mais je le soupçonnais très fortement de mettre à profit ses grands talents pour le déguisement. De la vieille veuve au marchand de journaux, Holmes pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui ou presque. Il lui était donc aisé de se glisser dans la foule des invités, et d'ainsi faire baisser la garde de notre homme. J'obéis donc et me rendis le lendemain sur le lieu du mariage, sans pour autant me sentir confiant. Cela ne me plaisait guère d'être ainsi laissé seul dans un tel endroit et dans une telle ambiance. Déjà, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette fête où j'étais malgré tout un parfait étranger et où je n'avais pas ma place. Mais bien entendu, entrer dans cette église, c'était me mettre directement face à quelque chose qui me serait très certainement inaccessible à tout jamais. Moi qui m'étais toujours imaginé vivre une existence normale, avec femme et enfants, je me rendais à présent définitivement compte que ma rencontre avec Holmes avait tout bouleversé. Ce n'était pas forcément négatif comme constat, seulement, il me donnait à réfléchir et me confrontait à tout ce que je devais abandonner dans ma vie future si je comptais la continuer avec mon colocataire. Si toutefois cela était même possible.

Je pénétrai discrètement dans le monument et m'installai au fond de la salle, cherchant du regard mon compagnon pour éviter de continuer à me morfondre dans mes pensées et mes doutes. A priori, rien ne me sauta aux yeux, mais venant de la part de Sherlock Holmes, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Je décidai de choisir la personne la moins probable possible pour être mon compagnon, à savoir une vieille dame au premier rang tout de pourpre vêtue et aussi voûtée que le plafond de l'édifice. Pour l'effet de surprise, c'était en tous cas le meilleur choix. Même si ses capacités émotionnelles étaient fortement limitées, son art pour le déguisement était tout bonnement incroyable et forçait mon admiration. La musique de l'orgue mit fin à mon investigation, et j'observai la progression de la mariée vers l'autel où l'attendait son futur mari, Henry. La vue de cette scène me rappela douloureusement les pensées que j'avais tenté d'oublier, et je préférais me mettre à la recherche de William Ashworth, qui devait forcément se trouver dans l'église. Peut-être se tenait-il dans un coin sombre de l'église comme moi, ou dans les hauteurs où se trouvaient le joueur d'orgue et son instrument.

Soudain, un cri m'arracha à ma contemplation de l'endroit, et je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir l'une des scènes les plus étranges que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion d'observer durant ma vie. La future mariée venait de se jeter sur la dame pourpre du premier rang. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que cette personne que j'avais supposée être Holmes était en fait William Ashworth, l'homme que nous recherchions ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus incroyable. Loin de là. Alors que les deux individus commençaient un corps à corps musclé, le voile de la mariée tomba à terre et je parvins à distinguer les traits de mon colocataire dans la robe blanche! La vue d'un Sherlock Holmes en tenue de marié en train de se battre contre un criminel affublé comme une vieille femme me cloua littéralement sur place. Même les cris des autres invités et du prêtre ne parvinrent à détourner mon attention de ce spectacle complètement inattendu. Finalement, la voix du détective finit par me sortir de mon mutisme.

« Watson, un coup de main serait le bienvenue ! »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, puis, retrouvant mes esprits, me dirigeai vers eux en courant pour l'aider à immobiliser notre homme. Ce dernier fut finalement maîtrisé et confié aux bons soins de Lestrade qui attendait dehors. Je dus tout de même examiner William, le pauvre homme était resté tétanisé durant toute la scène. Après tout, il venait de voir la personne qu'il croyait être sa fiancée s'attaquer à une invitée, les deux se révélant en vérité être des hommes et l'un des deux son père. Il y avait en effet de quoi être mortifié. Mais après quelques instants et surtout quelques verres de Whisky, le mariage put reprendre normalement. Trouvant qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas déranger davantage la cérémonie –surtout avec Holmes dans cette tenue-, nous prîmes un fiacre pour rentrer directement à Baker Street, notre mission s'étant achevée par un succès. Bien qu'abasourdi par l'apparence de mon colocataire, le cocher accepta de nous prendre lorsque l'étrange chose qui ressemblait à un homme mais qui portait une robe de mariée lui tendit une grosse somme d'argent, et nous prîmes place dans le véhicule qui démarra en direction de notre appartement.

Le silence gênant fut rapidement brisé par Holmes qui, avec son humour si particulier, crut intéressant de mentionner que sa tenue était tellement inconfortable qu'il comprenait à présent pourquoi l'être humain ne se mariait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Mais devant mon manque total de réaction, ses traits devinrent plus sérieux et il se mit à observer par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Pour ma part, j'essayais de ne pas le faire entrer dans mon champ de vision, tant la vue d'un Holmes en tenue de mariée me troublait. C'était d'une telle ironie ! Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire, ou au contraire en pleurer. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment l'importance que représentait l'institution du mariage pour moi, cette même institution qu'il ne faisait pourtant que dénigrer la plupart du temps. Avait-il donc si peu de considérations pour moi et ce que je ressentais ? Notre relation avait-elle réellement un avenir ? Je l'aimais sincèrement, de plus en plus même, mais lui ? S'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que moi, pourquoi restait-il à mes côtés ? Pour le côté charnel ? Non, je refusais d'y croire. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, je savais qu'il n'était pas comme cela. Était-ce la pitié qui le faisait rester ? Avait-il peur de me blesser en m'avouant qu'il ne pouvait partager mes sentiments ? Cela me semblait déjà plus probable. Toutes ces interrogations tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, et mes doutes commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus conséquents.

« Watson ! »

La voix de Holmes de Holmes me sortit soudainement de mes pensées et je levai le regard juste à temps pour rencontrer ses immenses yeux noisette à quelques centimètres des miens. Ne me laissant pas le temps de protester, il m'embrassa avec fougue et mes tentatives pour échapper à ses lèvres furent rapidement abandonnées. Je passai finalement une main dans ses cheveux et répondis tendrement à son baiser, appréciant décidément le goût de ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Après quelques instants, il s'éloigna légèrement, m'observant avec sérieux tandis que je le dévisageais avec timidité. Malgré tous ses défauts, j'aimais tellement cet homme. Et ce baiser semait encore davantage le trouble dans mon esprit déjà bien embrumé. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, évitant à tout prix de fixer mon regard sur la tenue de mon compagnon. Il ne put donc manquer de lire le fond de mes pensées à cet instant, et étant tout de même le plus grand détective du monde -selon sa propre définition-, je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse comprendre les questions qui me hantaient. Je craignais simplement de connaître ses réponses. Finalement, tout en continuant de me fixer dans les yeux, il déclara :

« Vous savez, j'ai bien conscience de tous les sacrifices que je vous fais endurer. Je ne sais que trop bien que vivre avec moi implique un certain nombre de conséquences, même si certaines sont entièrement indépendantes de ma volonté. Quand bien même je le souhaiterais, nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier, et encore moins fonder une famille ensemble. Et je sais également que dans votre vision romanesque du monde, une telle vie représentait le summum du bonheur et de l'accomplissement pour un homme tel que vous. Il me semble donc parfaitement logique que vous doutiez, tout comme il me semblerait normal que vous décidiez de me quitter afin de trouver une femme qui pourrait vous offrir tout cela. Seulement… »

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une longue inspiration, sans toutefois briser notre contact visuel. Rien d'autre n'existait au monde pour moi à cet instant que ce regard sérieux et profond et je buvais ses paroles en retenant ma respiration, n'osant pas bouger ou émettre le moindre mot. Après une courte pause et quelques hésitations, Holmes reprit cependant :

« Seulement voilà, je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Si vous me quittiez je… je crois que je ne le supporterai pas. Même si je ne vous donne peut-être pas toujours cette impression, je tiens à vous Watson. Enormément. J'ai besoin de vous. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je souhaite que vous restiez à mes côtés. Je ne peux peut-être pas vous apportez ce dont vous aviez toujours rêvé, mais je peux faire tout mon possible pour essayer de vous rendre heureux. Parce que… parce que moi aussi, je vous aime. »

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration, tandis que mon compagnon continuait à m'observer avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, attendant de toute évidence une réaction de ma part. Je me demandai l'espace d'un instant comment il avait réussi à me dire exactement ce que j'attendais comme réponse, mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite. C'était Sherlock Holmes, après tout. Il devinait toujours ce à quoi je pensais. Pourtant, ce même Sherlock Holmes d'ordinaire si fier de lui et de la maîtrise de ses émotions venait de me déclarer sa flamme. Cela semblait si incroyable, surprenant, inespéré. Mais bien réel. Un sourire naquit finalement sur mon visage, mais loin d'être victorieux, j'étais tout simplement heureux. Heureux, et amoureux. Levant ma main, je caressai du bout des doigts sa joue tout en continuant à le fixer tendrement dans les yeux, alors qu'il me retournait mon sourire. Je n'avais pas besoin de redire ces trois mots, ou bien de décrire par de longs discours le bonheur qui m'envahissait à cet instant, car mon regard suffisait amplement à communiquer tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Et par la suite, nous ne nous déclarâmes presque plus l'un à l'autre. Nous avions compris que des gestes et des regards pouvaient être bien plus significatifs que de simples mots. Et dès cet instant, je n'ai jamais plus douté de la réciprocité de mes sentiments, ni de son amour pour moi.

« Par contre, lâchai-je finalement dans un soupir amusé. Il est hors de question que vous me touchiez encore une fois alors que vous portez cette robe, Holmes. Elle ne vous allait que de dos, et de très loin. Vous êtes tout simplement ridicule. »

« C'était pourtant un déguisement de génie, répliqua-t-il dans une moue faussement irritée. Croyez-moi, j'avais exploré toutes les possibilités imaginables, et c'était la solution qui semblait la plus fructueuse. La preuve, vous-même n'y avez vu que du feu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de lui répondre sur un ton joueur :

« Avouez plutôt que tout cela vous a grandement diverti. »

Je n'obtins comme unique réponse qu'un autre sourire amusé de sa part.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Nous arrivons gentiment au bout de la fic, le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier et l'épilogue de l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie de la relation de nos deux amis vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes, et bonne lecture !**

-O-

C'est depuis cet instant que nous avons pu nous considérer et nous voir comme un couple au sens classique du terme. Même si en soi, nous n'avions presque rien en commun avec ces gens que l'on pouvait croiser se tenant librement main dans la main, si ce n'est l'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre. Et, même si je pouvais tirer un trait définitif sur mes rêves de vie de famille normale et tranquille, je ne pouvais que remarquer plus clairement l'importance de ce sentiment qui nous animait et qui était la base de toute relation amoureuse. Il était peut-être difficile au début de me faire à cet idée assez égoïste, mais finalement, je parvins à accepter que je n'avais que Holmes et que lui n'avait que moi. Pas de famille, pas d'enfants rien que nous deux. Relation exclusive qui bien entendu ne dérangeait en rien mon colocataire, elle correspondait pour ainsi dire parfaitement à son comportement et à son mode de pensée. Néanmoins, et comme il me l'avait déclaré, il comprenait et respectait ma façon de voir les choses et se montrait d'une infinie patience avec moi. Même si parfois, son esprit sarcastique me lançait de petites piques de temps à autres, je remarquais qu'il faisait clairement des efforts pour se montrer un brin plus… romantique.

Enfin, il fallait tout de même bien connaître Holmes pour voir le romantisme dans la visite du jardin botanique qu'il me donna un après-midi pluvieux, et le cours de biologie sur la faune anglaise en commentaire. N'importe qui y aurait sans doute vu un ennuyeux discours scientifique sur de simples plantes. Mais justement, je le connaissais assez bien pour comprendre que c'était sa manière à lui de m'offrir un bouquet de fleurs, sans toutefois avoir à en arracher ou à prendre le risque que l'on nous voit. Et lui savait à présent parfaitement prévoir et interpréter ma joie devant un magnifique parterre de roses. Nous étions un peu dans notre propre monde, nous comprenant l'un et l'autre de plus en plus naturellement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Maintenant que nous avions tous deux accepté cette relation amoureuse et que nous savions que nous avions un avenir ensemble, les choses devinrent bien plus aisées. Tranquillement, une nouvelle routine s'installa dans notre vie, ponctuée d'enquêtes comme au bon vieux temps, mais également bien plus intime qu'auparavant. C'était évidemment une suite logique à l'évolution de nos sentiments, et le tout vint donc de la plus naturelle des façons.

J'arrivais donc doucement à la fin de ces affaires particulières, notre relation s'étant stabilisée à partir de la déclaration de mon compagnon, il n'y eut plus beaucoup de changements majeurs dans nos vies, du moins aussi pas aussi importants. Autrement, il y aurait tellement de choses à dire que de simples dossiers ne sauraient exprimer. Il y avait tout de même une dernière affaire qui me semblait importante à mentionner, affaire qui concernait une partie de notre vie que la pudeur m'interdisait à décrire en détail. Le simple fait d'y songer faisait légèrement rougir mes joues, même s'il s'agissait à présent de quelque chose qui avait totalement intégrer notre quotidien. Pourtant, ce fut loin d'être toujours aussi simple et évident, en particulier au début de notre relation. Holmes était quelqu'un d'exubérant, de décomplexé, que presque rien ne pouvait embarrasser et qui se comportait souvent de manière fort passionnée. Tout ce que je n'étais pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Mais surtout, Holmes était quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans le domaine, contrairement à moi qui ne connaissait la chose que de mon point de vue théorique de médecin. Ce qui revenait à dire que je n'y connaissais rien. Pourtant, Holmes fit une nouvelle fois preuve de patience avec moi et toutes mes appréhensions disparurent petit à petit sous ses bons soins. Car même s'il se montrait souvent enflammé et entreprenant, il se comportait toujours de manière attentionnée et compréhensive envers moi dans ce domaine. Et c'était sans doute pour cela que je m'y étais si rapidement habitué, à mon grand étonnement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces moments faisaient à présent partie intégrante de notre nouvelle vie de couple, chose somme toute normale pour deux personnes qui partageaient les mêmes sentiments –et le même lit, préciserait de façon très terre-à-terre mon colocataire-.

Cependant, si ce grand rapprochement nous permit effectivement de nous connaître encore davantage, un constat m'apparut rapidement : je ne connaissais presque rien de Sherlock Holmes. Il avait beau être la personne la plus égocentrique que je connaisse, je ne savais presque rien de son passé. Mise à part ses capacités de déduction, il ne me parlait jamais de son enfance ou de ce qu'il faisait avant notre rencontre dans un hôpital de la capitale. Alors qu'il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour savoir presque tout de mon existence passée, j'étais toujours loin de tout savoir sur lui. Il suffisait de constater le temps qu'il m'avait fallu avant de découvrir que Holmes avait un frère pour comprendre à quel point il parlait peu de sa propre famille. Avec des enfants tels que les frères Holmes, je me demandais parfois à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leurs parents, mais si mon colocataire n'en parlait point, j'en déduisais qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison et ne l'interrogeait pas sur ce sujet. En revanche, il était un point qui ne cessait ne me revenir à l'esprit maintenant que notre relation était devenue aussi intime. Comme tout homme normal, j'avais eu plusieurs conquêtes dans ma vie, mais était-ce également le cas pour lui ? Il ne s'agissait nullement de jalousie de ma part, mais j'estimais simplement ce genre d'interrogations légitime dans le sens où je passais à présent ma vie avec lui. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas occulter les révélations qu'il m'avait faites lors de l'affaire du bordel pour hommes.

Holmes semblait d'ailleurs délibérément éviter les enquêtes impliquant de près ou de loin des prostituées, hommes comme femmes. Enfin pour être plus précis, je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'affaires nous être proposées, ce qui était tout de même étrange, étant donné la proportion effrayante de crimes commis dans ce milieu. Même si les années avaient passées depuis, le spectre de Jack l'éventreur planait toujours sur Londres. Je soupçonnais donc Holmes d'y être pour beaucoup dans cette absence flagrante dans nos enquêtes, me demandant également si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec sa propre expérience passée dans ce monde obscure et miséreux. Certes, nos clients étaient de manière générale des personnes du haut monde, ou de la classe moyenne, mais il n'empêchait que ce genre d'affaires pouvait également concerner les gens de la haute société. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas si rare que les personnes maltraitant le plus ces pauvres malheureuses appartenaient en fait à une classe sociale supérieure. Et ce fut le cas d'une enquête dont Holmes fut forcé de s'occuper. Les supplications de Lestrade quant au meurtre mystérieux d'un riche magistrat connu pour ses déboires immoraux avec des femmes dites de petite vertu réussirent finalement à convaincre mon compagnon de prendre l'affaire, à contrecœur. Et malgré ses protestations, je parvins à l'accompagner dans ses investigations.

Après enquête sur les lieux du crime, interrogation du personnel ainsi que de quelques filles qui avaient eu le malheur de s'être vues achetées pour un soir avec la victime, Holmes eut besoin d'à peine une soirée et de quelques bouffées de sa pipe pour trouver la solution à cette délicate affaire. Au grand étonnement de l'inspecteur, le coupable n'était pas une des prostituées, ni même la femme de la victime, mais l'un de ses amis de la haute société qui participait souvent à ses nuits de débauche. Il était apparu que la victime le faisait chanter pour éviter de dévoiler leurs aventures extra-conjugales, et la preuve déterminante fut la terre retrouvée sur les lieux du meurtre, terre que mon compagnon identifia rapidement comme venant du luxueux quartier de Londres où vivait le coupable. Elémentaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde fut soulagé, à commencer par Lestrade qui se voyait déjà félicité pour ce beau succès. Laissant à l'inspecteur toute la gloire de ce succès, Holmes et moi nous éclipsâmes rapidement pour retourner à notre logement de Baker Street, heureux tout de même que cette sordide affaire soit résolue. Cependant, tout cela n'avait fait qu'accroître mes interrogations, et une fois de retour dans notre salon, je me surpris à lui demander d'une manière aussi directe que calme :

« Holmes, est-ce à cause de votre fréquentation passée avec ces personnes que vous ne vous occupez pas des cas impliquant des prostituées ? »

Il fut de toute évidence aussi surpris que moi par cette question, puisqu'il se retourna pour me dévisager avec un étonnement qu'il n'affichait que très rarement. Puis finalement, comme s'il s'était au fond attendu à cette interrogation, il poussa un profond soupir et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'installai à ses côtés, l'observant avec un air plus innocemment intrigué qu'autre chose. Et cela dû sans doute le rassurer, puisqu'il me sourit avec douceur avant de me répondre d'une façon quelque peu embarrassée :

« Vraiment Watson, l'évolution de vos capacités de déduction est de plus en plus évidente. Vous êtes décidément allé à bonne école. »

Je rougis légèrement alors que mon compagnon sortit sa chère pipe et l'alluma. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, où seul le bruit du tabac qui brûlait brisait le silence de la pièce. Finalement, après une dernière bouffée de fumée, Holmes déclara :

« C'est en effet à cause de cela, en partie. Mais pour être honnête, je dirais que la raison principale est plutôt vous. »

« Moi ? » répondis-je ébahi. Je ne savais comment prendre cette déclaration. Me reprochait-il quelque chose ? Je ne voyais pourtant pas quoi. Mais avant que je puisse prononcer quoique ce soit, il continua son explication.

« Oui, vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de si gentil et de si bon que je sais qu'enquêter dans ce genre de milieu vous minerait le moral, car nous ne pourrions presque rien faire pour la situation de ces pauvres gens. Et ça, je vous connais assez pour dire que vous ne le supporteriez pas. C'est aussi pour cela que je préférerais éviter que vous constatiez dans quelle sorte d'endroit je me rendais par le passé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je sois très fier aujourd'hui, je l'avoue, et je n'aimerais pas inquiéter inutilement mon bon vieux Watson, encore moins l'entraîner dans des lieux aussi peu fréquentables. Par ailleurs, il est faux de dire que je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre d'affaires. Je le fais, mais discrètement. Enfin, si elle porte un intérêt quelconque, bien entendu. »

Cette étonnante déclaration me fit rougir davantage. Je savais très bien qu'il me considérait comme quelqu'un de naïf et sentimental, mais loin d'être une critique, je comprenais à présent qu'il préférait préserver cette part d'innocence dont je faisais souvent preuve. Et cette attention à mon égard ne me rendait que plus heureux et attaché à lui. Constatant le sourire timide sur mon visage, Holmes détourna immédiatement la tête, rougissant légèrement à son tour. Mais même sous la torture, je savais pertinemment qu'il nierait tout embarra, arguant que la rougeur de ses joues était due à la chaleur promulguée par son tabac ou par les conditions atmosphériques du jour. Amusé par ce petit manège, je vins me blottir tendrement contre lui.

« Vraiment Holmes, vos capacités à vous comporter de manière adorable sont de plus en plus évidentes. Vous êtes décidément allé à bonne école. »

« Silence, Watson. »

Mais son sourire montrait bien que toute tentative de sa part pour nier l'évidence était vaine.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici déjà la fin de notre histoire. Merci à tous pour l'avoir suivie jusque-là et un énorme remerciement à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews. Cela m'a beaucoup touché. Merci à Worros, The ice cat et tous les autres ^^**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et à tout bientôt !**

-O-

Je m'étirai doucement, mes pauvres membres n'ayant apparemment pas l'habitude de rester autant de temps inactifs. Mon esprit au contraire était encore tout agité par ce voyage dans le passé. Revoir ces affaires l'une après l'autre m'avait empli d'une heureuse nostalgie, et, comme Holmes adorait le souligner, je reconnaissais faire preuve d'un certain sentimentalisme. Mais constater à quel point notre relation s'était métamorphosée pour passer de l'amitié à de l'amour me fascinait, et toutes les complexes raisons qui avaient poussé nos sentiment à évoluer ne faisaient que me confirmer que notre situation actuelle était la meilleure qui soit. Celle à laquelle je ne m'étais jamais attendu, mais également celle qui me rendait le plus heureux. Dans le fond, ce qui était arrivé ne relevait pas vraiment du hasard, je me plaisais à penser que nous étions destinés à finir ensemble tous les deux, et ce dès notre rencontre. Même si nos opinions pouvaient quelque peu diverger sur ce dernier point, il était plus qu'évident que ce que nous nous plaisions parfaitement dans notre présente situation. Nous étions presque un vieux couple, avec ses habitudes, sa routine, sa complicité, ses disputes et ses plaisanteries. Nous nous comprenions et nous nous aimions comme nous étions, et c'était sans doute là le plus important.

Rangeant le dernier dossier, mon regard quitta ensuite la table de travail pour s'attarder un instant sur le feu dans la cheminée. Ces soirées tranquilles et douillettes étaient peut-être rares dans notre quotidien, mais je ne savais qu'en apprécier davantage le confort. Comme cela avait été le cas à l'instant, elles me permettaient de réfléchir et de me rendre compte que j'étais un homme comblé. J'avais un travail, un toit, notre bon vieux Gladstone et j'avais Holmes. Oui, décidément, je ne pouvais imaginer être plus heureux et plus riche que je ne l'étais à présent. Je reportai justement mes yeux sur mon compagnon, toujours affairé à son étude à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un sourire tendre apparut sur mon visage tandis que j'observais son air concentré et appliqué. Il aurait sans doute horreur que je pense une telle chose, mais je le trouvais vraiment très beau à cet instant. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu rester si longtemps sans le trouver aussi attirant, car c'était à présent plus qu'une évidence.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai à l'observer ainsi, complètement sous le charme, mais soudain, Holmes releva la tête de ses notes et son regard croisa le mien. Loin de se montrer aussi surpris que moi, il me retourna mon sourire. S'il y avait une chose que j'aimais peut-être davantage que son air réfléchi, c'était ce sourire qui était petit à petit devenu moins rare mais que j'appréciais toujours autant.

« Alors Watson, vous avez terminé de relire vos fameuses enquêtes particulières ? »

Malgré le fait que nous étions un couple, nous nous appelions toujours par nos noms de famille. Parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi et parce que cela risquait moins de compromettre notre situation aux yeux du monde. Je ris de bon cœur, toujours aussi émerveillé de voir qu'il pouvait lire en moi sans aucune difficulté. Malgré les années, je ne me lassais jamais d'admirer son intelligence et ses talents. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin d'attendre que je lui demande plus d'explications, puisqu'il répondit presque immédiatement.

« Voyez-vous, dit-il en gardant un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a suffi de vous observer, et plus particulièrement vos expressions faciales pour comprendre que vous lisiez des choses éveillant en vous des souvenirs particulièrement forts et émotifs. Et il n'y a que ces fameux dossiers que votre côté romantique vous fait garder malgré leur banalité d'un point de vue purement criminel qui puissent ainsi agir de la sorte sur vous. Ah, et d'ailleurs, je vous interdis de rire encore de la robe, Watson ! »

Je ne pus retenir un deuxième rire devant son air faussement vexé. Même aujourd'hui, il continuait de soutenir que la tenue de mariée avait été son meilleur déguisement. Il finit tout de même par esquisser un sourire amusé à son tour, avant de se lever pour venir me rejoindre. Mon rire s'évanouit lentement dans les airs alors qu'il prenait place sur mes genoux, et il posa ensuite avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je me joignis à son baiser en l'attirant délicatement contre moi. Il avait beau faire preuve d'un strict minimum de romantisme, il ne refusait jamais ce genre de gestes d'affection, allant au contraire à en demander bien plus souvent que moi. Et bien entendu, la timidité des débuts passée, je les lui donnais toujours. Et c'était durant ces instants de tendresse que je me sentais plus amoureux que jamais. Me séparant de sa respiration après quelques instants, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. Comment avais-je pu douter d'un tel bonheur ? Cela me semblait tellement loin, tellement improbable. Je le sentis passer une main dans mes cheveux et ma colonne frissonna doucement à ce contact. Même ainsi, je pouvais le voir sourire, satisfait de toujours autant me faire réagir, et le coin de mes lèvres s'étira également de façon amusée.

« Au fait Holmes, déclarai-je en rompant le silence. Votre étude de chimie était-elle si peu intéressant pour que vous en veniez à m'observer aussi attentivement ? Elle avait pourtant l'air de vous absorber. »

Me redressant, je me remis en face de lui juste à temps pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Il approcha ensuite son visage du mieux, un sourire amusé illuminant son visage de malice.

« Mon cher Watson, sachez que quoique je fasse, j'ai toujours un œil sur vous. Toujours. Vous êtes l'être le plus fascinant et le plus intéressant que j'aie eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Je ne me lasse jamais de vous observer. »

Son sourire devint encore plus satisfait lorsqu'il constata que je rougis légèrement. Je ne pouvais décemment plus douter du fait que j'étais quelqu'un d'exception à ses yeux, la plus belle des preuves d'amour quand on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes.

« Moi aussi, j'aime vous regarder, Holmes. »

Ce fut à son tour de rougir et au mien d'être amusé. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois sans lui laisser le temps de bouder, et je crois que même s'il avait souhaité me montrer son mécontentement, il n'en fit au final rien. Il répondit passionnément à mon baiser, ayant manifestement de plus en plus de peine à tenir en place. Et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Qui savait ce en quoi demain consisterait ? Peut-être qu'une nouvelle enquête se présenterait à nous, peut-être allions-nous vivre encore d'angoissantes expériences ou de moments merveilleux. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je savais que Holmes serait toujours à mes côtés que chaque affaire qui se présenterait à nous fera à présent toujours partie de notre histoire. Loin d'être la fin, ce n'était que le début.

**Fin**


End file.
